


Why Tomboys are Great!

by AverageNormalman



Category: New Game! (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Coming Out, Dating, F/F, Holidays, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Meeting the Parents, Second-Hand Embarrassment, hand holding, kabedon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-11 13:50:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12936621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AverageNormalman/pseuds/AverageNormalman
Summary: A treaty on why tomboys are always bestgirl, told through oneshots about Hajime and Yun. This story will be receiving infrequent updates. Reason 3, Christmas Special: Tomboys are Smoking Hot!





	1. Because they're Stong

Why Tomboys are Great

            The reasons tomboys are great are many. It would be difficult to number them all, quite frankly. So – instead of trying to list them all out – instead we will review a case study of one particular tomboy and her tsundere girlfriend, highlighting the many strong points of tomboys and why people should appreciate them more than they currently do.

            **Reason 1: Tomboys are Strong.**

            Today was a day not unlike any other for Yun and Hajime. They met at work, sharing a quick embrace before entering the building. They sat by their desks and got to work for the day. They ate lunch together, and took their breaks at the same time to share some tea and snacks with their other coworkers and friends. The only distinguishing feature of today above any other was that it was payday. Tōyama-san had distributed the pay stubs shortly before closing, swiftly returning to her desk to deal with her own tasks.

            This sudden increase in wealth gave our resident tsundere some ideas about what to do after work today. As they were packing up to leave she asked her girlfriend is she wanted to go shopping together today before going home. Hajime – easily excitable and always eager to be with Yun – happily accepted the offer, and shortly there after the two found themselves walking through a mall window-shopping the hours away.

            Window-shopping may not be entirely accurate for both, however. _Hajime_ was walking through the mall, gazing longingly at games, and sometimes dipping into stores to play with new or limited-edition toys that were on display. _Yun_ , on the other hand, was most assuredly shopping, in a way only feasible with Hajime’s presence. The two would dip into a store, Yun would ask if something looked nice on her, Hajime would say yes to virtually everything – not because she didn’t care but because she truly believed that Yun always looked beautiful – and Yun would make a choice between a few products, usually only purchasing one or two items per store. They would walk out together, then Hajime would offer to carry Yun’s bags for her. Yun would always accept this offer, she had very little upper body strength and wouldn’t make it home in good time if she had to carry more than she absolutely had to.

            This process would loop – and sometimes recurs if there were kiosks within the department stores – as they adventured through the mall. First was a dress store, where they picked out a new dress – a sun dress – then paid, Hajime would offer to carry it, and Yun would let her. Then came the shoes to match – white sandals – which were paid for, then carried by Hajime. Next was make up, then came a few accessories, a new hand bag, a new sweater, some warm tights that were on sale, a new pair of boots, etcetera.

            About two hours, Hajime would be carrying upwards of a dozen bags, the weight distributed as evenly as she could on each of her arms. Hajime had no reason to complain, though. Even as she held upwards of five kilograms on each arm, she barely even noticed a tug. The weight of it was nothing to her, she could easily walk Yun home with these bags. She could probably run laps with these bags if she so chose.

            Regardless, Yun began to feel bad about the situation. “You look like a pack mule, Hajime…”

            “Whatever do you mean?” Hajime did not understand what the problem was. She didn’t understand that looking like she was made more of bags than she was of girl bothered Yun.

            “I mean, _this,_ ” Yun waves at all the bags Hajime is carrying, “You shouldn’t be carrying all of this on your own.” Yun looks to the ground, downtrodden, “Especially since its all mine…”

            “No, its not” is Hajime’s only response.

            “What do you mean ‘no, its not’? You are clearly holding stuff only I would buy!”

            “That’s not true!” Hajime turns, revealing her sturdy-yet-slender shoulders, toned calves, and a single EB Games bag hanging off her right arm. Its stuck on her bicep, digging in slightly. The other bags hanging off Hajime’s forearm occupying all of it’s surface area, thus pushing it up past her elbow. “I picked up Ultra Sun today!”

            Yun was at a loss for words. Completely dumbfounded by – in her words – her idiot girlfriend. However, true to character, Yun’s face heated with frustration. With a crimson flush she shouted “This is totally unfair! How can you not see the issue here?!”

            Hajime lights up at the sight of her heated girlfriend. Laughing, she responds “I’m carrying my girlfriend’s bags for her. Isn’t that what a good girlfriend would do?”

            Silenced and desperately searching for a retort, Yun pouts and looks away. None come to her, so instead she meekly asks, “Can I at least hold one bag?”

            Hajime pauses, looking up as she thinks over her response. An idea comes to mind, and she softly places all the bags on her right arm on the ground. Yun – now confused as Hajime began moving without giving her a proper response – stood and watched as Hajime tugged the game bag off her bicep and into her left hand before offering it to Yun and picking up the other bags once more. “Here!” she exclaims, only offering the game bag.

            Deadpan, Yun responds with a quiet “No” before looking Hajime in her eyes. “In what world is this fair to you?!”

            “I hold your things and you hold mine! That way everything balances out!” Hajime’s unyielding excitement and cluelessness showing no limits as she cheerily responds. She continues to wonder why Yun is giving her such a hard time about something so _simple._ The bags are light (for her) anyways, she knows that Yun’s endurance could use some work _and_ knows that a shopping date isn’t the time to work on it. Hajime taking these bags is – to her – the most obvious thing in the world.

            She isn’t forced to wonder much longer. In the face of such a pure and innocent smile with no bad intentions, Yun finally gives in. She reaches for the bag and grasps it while also trying to avoid Hajime’s questioning stare. She instead takes Hajime’s hand.

            “That works too,” Hajime says with a grin that makes Yun’s heart pound. Hajime firmly latches onto Yun’s hand and deftly weaves her fingers in between Yun’s, bag hanging between their joined hands.

            “Lets just go home!” Yun shouts, trying – and failing – to hide her smile from Hajime’s gesture.

            Due to Yun’s irregular spending habits she is still a little way off from being able to live independently of her parents, so the two begin to walk hand in hand towards her family home in silence. Many thoughts were going through both of their minds. Hajime’s mostly consisted of how nice the weather was and how much she enjoyed the feeling of Yun’s hand, enjoying the moment of silence between the two. Yun’s were not that simple, she was _so_ flustered and _so_ annoyed, but Hajime had no idea! Of all the bags to give her, why was it the smallest one! She knew she wasn’t the strongest, but come on! She was only carrying _one game_ when Hajime was looking like a _work horse_?!

            Thankfully, Yun is an adult, not some stupid manga character. She knows that if she wants to know why somebody did something, the best way to find out is to ask them.

            They continue to walk while Yun asks, “Why did you give me the lightest bag, Hajime?” She asked in very plain words, exactly Hajime’s style.

            They stop and ascertain eye contact, “Is it really? I couldn’t tell.”

            This answer does not satisfy Yun in the slightest. “What do you mean ‘you couldn’t tell’?!”

            “I can’t really tell the weight of anything under a kilogram.” A reason as plain as Yun should have expected from Hajime.

            “Wait, really?” Yun felt the need to double check that answer. _There is no way that can possibly be it._

            “Yeah.” As one would expect, Hajime doesn’t lie. “I gave you that bag because it was tugging into my arm. It was actually kind of a pain to keep on there, thanks for taking it!” Hajime then let go of Yun’s hand to roll up her sleeve. Under it was a faint red line about the width of the bag’s strap, further proving her story.

            “Wow.” Yun is deadpan once again. She doesn’t know whether to be more shocked with Hajime’s reasoning or with the fact that this was happening in the first place. She also took a good look at that arm, with it’s very finely detailed triceps supporting the weight of the bags. “Can you really not feel the weight of those? Surely the boots, at least?”

            Hajime lifts her arms forward, does a few squats, then stands upright and shadowboxes for a little. She turns back to Yun, “Not really. Its all pretty light to me.” She offers her hand back out to Yun, which she more than willingly accepts.

            And so, they resume their little walk, Yun’s heart lightened by the fact that she wasn’t purposely being treated like a child. Instead, she’s more alarmed that she hasn’t found a limit to Hajime’s strength, but content none-the-less. They reach Yun’s in no time at all after that. Yun unlocks the door and lets them in. She calls out to her family, but no one responds. “I guess nobody’s home.”

            “Sounds good to me.” With a sudden twist and without a moments hesitation, Hajime pins Yun against the wall. Caught off guard, Yun squeaks and slips down before her feet stop as they reach Hajime’s. This sets Yun’s heart into overdrive, and in her surprise, she doesn’t notice the bags – previously on Hajime’s forearms – slowly slide down to her wrists and against Yun’s shoulders.

            Yun pouts when she realises what position she’s in. “Have you been waiting all day for this?”

            “No, but” she drags out her vowels as if putting off her answer would make it any better, “you know I’ll take any opportunity I can get to kiss you.”

            Through another set of palpitations and a ferocious blush Yun says, “You don’t need to be so honest…”

            Upon seeing Yun’s face, Hajime’s begins to match. “I know. I also know you would do the same.”

            Yun looks up with clear eyes, “Yeah. I would, wouldn’t I?”

            “So? Come here and kiss me.”

            And so, Yun _tries_ to kiss Hajime. Unfortunately, due to the combination of her legs being extended, her knees being locked, and the bags pressing against her shoulders, Yun is effectively trapped. She struggles, she pushes as hard as she can but because of her poor footing and already low strength, she simply can not get past the bags.

            “Hajime…” She whines, tears starting to form “I can’t. I can’t get past the bags…”

            Hajime then looks down, down at their feet, down at Yun’s knees, past her hips, up to her shoulders, and then into Yun’s tearing eyes as she lets a single stifled puff escape in her feeble attempts to restrain her laughter.

            That small puff is enough to set off Yun. Tears flow as she pouts, shouting “You don’t need to be so mean about it!” This is all it takes to break past the last gate and set off Hajime. She laughs, heartily and steadily for about ten seconds before putting down the bags and – with another “Eep!” from Yun – scooping one arm under Yun’s knees and another behind her shoulders before picking her up and kissing a tear sliding down her cheek.

            Yun pouts again, but rests comfortably in Hajime’s arms. “Is this better, Yun?”

            “Hmmph.” Is all she musters at first. Yun will not admit it, but it is _much_ better in the strong embrace she’s receiving. She can feel every muscle, every tendon, every piece of strength Hajime has. She can also feel Hajime’s heart racing in her chest, poking a hole in her calm demeanor. Yun knows that she could still take control of this situation if she wanted to, but instead turns her head to hide her smile. “It will be when you kiss me properly.”

            “Your wish is my command.” And with that, Hajime tips her head down and brings their lips together, making both feel _much_ better.


	2. Reason 2: Tomboys can be Delicate too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nobody is strong all the time, and that's okay. Sometimes its hard to see, sometimes its painfully clear. Either way, it is a great thing to have somebody there who can help and support, to be the gentle hands that shield your glass heart. This chapter is all about a time when Hajime needed that protection, and how Yun helped her through it.

As those who are close to her would attest, Hajime is not one to mask her feelings. When Yun had initially spoke about her being brought to meet Yun’s parents as Yun’s “lover,” Hajime was ecstatic! Hajime kissed Yun right on the spot and spun her around in a tight embrace. Everything felt right, she was going to meet her girlfriend’s parents, the first and most important step into becoming (officially) part of the family.  
The world, however, is not all puppies and rainbows. As much as I would enjoy sitting here and writing about how adorable everything could be, instead we find ourselves faced with Hajime in a messy state of moderate to severe panic.   
I use “mess” lightly. Hajime had light make up on and was in her best dress and her best flats, she wanted nothing to go wrong. This was of course, because she thought so many things could go wrong.   
Reason 2: Tomboys can be delicate too.  
The plans had been set roughly one week ago. The two would go home on Friday and Yun would speak to her parents. Yun, at this point, was not out to her parents, and so decided to be vague. She knew her parents liked Hajime as her friend, Hajime has always been dependable and always made sure that she got home safe, especially if they were walking home late at night. The fact that Miu and Ren liked Hajime as well was a bonus.  
Yun decided to ask if she could have someone important over for dinner, not naming any names. Her parents shared a glance before both smiling and agreeing. They asked if they should wear anything nice, to which Yun said yes. They asked if they should have Miu and Ren stay at a friend’s house for dinner, but Yun wanted them to be there too. It would be too difficult to hide their relationship from those two considering how… outgoing Hajime could be sometimes.  
Yun swiftly left her parents’ company and ascended into her room to phone Hajime in private. She let her know the situation of what would be and how to dress for it. As it so happened, Yun needed to make a trip to a pick-up depot that is near Hajime’s apartment. It was decided that she would pick up her package then meet Hajime at five thirty before heading back to her house together.   
Hajime confirmed the plans, and then the two made some small talk about the goings on at the office. They soon exchanged a quiet “goodnight” and an even more timid “I love you” before they hung up and went their separate ways. Yun went to bed content that night, looking forward to tomorrow when she could finally be open with her parents.  
Hajime did not sleep well that night, nor had she the three before. At first, she had been super excited to “officially” meet Yun’s parents as a lover, and not a friend. The idea of being invited to family weddings, holidays, and birthdays made her want to jump with joy. However, as the week passed scary thoughts began to creep into her head. Thoughts like “what if her parents don’t actually like me” or even worse; “what if they make us break up.”  
She was no fool, Hajime knew where she lived. She wasn’t in a place that treated everyone as equals, people would be prejudiced against her simply for being who she was. This was made worse by the fact that Yun hadn’t come out to her parents before. There were so many things that could go wrong – the worst being outright rejection – and by Wednesday night these had began to keep her up at night.  
So, come Saturday evening, Hajime was torn. She wanted to impress Yun’s parents, so she was dressed up nicely, but she also did not want to leave her house for fear of messing it up. Yun knocked on her door and called in. Hajime didn’t answer, so Yun knocked again – not to be stopped – and called out. “Hajime… You are awake right? It’s time to go…”  
Hajime opened the door and quickly wrapped her arms around Yun. “I’m scared, Yun. What if they don’t accept me! What if they don’t accept you!” She lets out a sob as Yun slowly puts her parcel on the ground and wraps her arms around her sobbing girlfriend. A whisper, a question only loud enough for Yun to hear, “what if they don’t accept us?”  
Yun rubs her hands up and down her girlfriend’s back and leans into her to whisper, “It’ll be fine, Hajime. You have nothing to worry about.”  
“B-b-but…” Yun hugs her closer, “what if they don’t like me anymore?”  
“Why would that happen, Hajime? You’ve been so good to me so far.”  
“Because Yun.” She pulls back to look her in the eye. “I’m a lesbian.”  
Yun deserves a gold medal for her performance here today. While many would have laughed, giggled, or even cracked a smile, she stays serious through her thoughts of how silly her girlfriend is being right now. “I know that, Hajime. I’ve seen how you get when we’re alone together.”  
Maybe she couldn’t hold back after all. Hajime’s face flushed to her ears, she hurriedly tucked her head behind Yun’s again. “Not like that, idiot. What if they think I’m gross.”  
“They won’t Hajime.”  
“What if they think you’re gross?”  
“If they think their own daughter is gross for being happy then I think they would have bigger problems.”   
Hajime pauses for a while. She makes a few attempts to speak, briefly opening her mouth before closing it again. Finally, she gets to the root of her worries.  
“What if they make us break up?”  
Yun is shocked at the proposition. She had honestly not thought about that happening. Her parents had been nurturing and supportive of her, even when she decided to skip out on college and go straight into the work force. “They won’t, Hajime.”   
She lets out another sob. “How do you know?”  
“Because they love me, Hajime. And they love you too.”   
Hajime looks her in the eye again. “How do you know that?”  
“Because, Hajime. You are my best friend. You always look out for me, you get me home safe when we’re out late at night. Hell, Miu and Ren already treat you like you’re their older sister. You have nothing to worry about, okay?”  
Hajime sniffles, trying valiantly to stop crying. She takes a deep breath. “Okay.”  
Yun carefully strokes her cheek, catching the last of Hajime’s tears with her thumb before giving her a quick peck from where her hand just was. “Good. Let’s get you cleaned up first. I don’t think they would like to see they caused you this much distress.”  
And so, the two quietly walk into Hajime’s apartment to fix her makeup. They move wordlessly, Hajime sitting down while Yun gets to work. Before they know it, Hajime looks as good as new, or as much as she can before the puffiness in her eyes goes back down. The two walk to Yun’s family home silently as well, holding hands as they make their way. There is nothing left to be said now, all they can do is hope everything is going to be okay.  
They get to the door and share one last glance. Yun can see the nervousness remaining in Hajime’s eyes, so she gets on her toes and gives her a quick peck on the lips. “We’re here now, and everything is going to be fine, okay?” Hajime gives a quick nod in response. “Good, now I’m going to knock on the door. No matter what happens, or what they say, know that I love you and I always will.” Yun pauses. She glances at the door before looking back to Hajime. “Well, here we go.”  
The night goes better than Yun was expecting – exponentially better than what Hajime was expecting. They were met at the door by a very excited Ren, calling about how his onee-chans (plural) were home. Miu slowly poked her head around a corner before quickly running to the pair as well, trying her best to get both of them in one big hug. Shortly after the Iijima’s round the corner as well and give the pair warm smiles.  
The pair sit at the rectangular dining room table. Its set with the fine silver and tableware, the only sign that they weren’t at a restaurant were a pair of booster seats for Ren and Miu at the heads. Mr. Iijima brought in a tray with coffee, cream, sugar, and cups, offering it while they waited for the roast to finish. He sat across from the pair, leaving a seat next to him open for his wife. The takes some coffee and the three sit in silence for a time.  
Mrs. Iijima calls for Miu and Ren as she brings dinner to the table, carefully dodging as the two run past her feet. They enjoy a western style meal; beef, potatoes, and asparagus (much to Ren’s displeasure), served with gravy and horse radish. For much of the meal conversation is light, talking about work or thanking Hajime for taking care of the kids so often. As everyone is beginning to finish Mrs. Iijima asks the big question. “How long have you two been dating?”  
Even though she knew it was coming eventually Yun still chokes on her food. When she clears her throat – and composes herself – she answers confidently: “We just reached three months a week ago.”  
“And all those nights you spent away from home?”  
“Were with Hajime, yes.”  
It’s Hajime’s turn to choke this time. She was not expecting the conversation to be moving this quickly. Or this openly, for that matter. The kids were still there!  
Mr. Iijima steps in this time. “Is she taking proper care of you?”  
“Yes.”  
“And you love her, yes?”  
“With all my heart.”  
“And you, Hajime. You love our little Yun too, right?”  
Hajime jumps slightly as the conversation quickly shifts to her. She lets out a jittery “Y-yes,” before calming down and saying “Yes, sir.”  
“You promise to make her happy, then?”  
“Yes, sir.”  
The Iijimas look at each other with warm smiles before turning back to the young couple. Mrs. Iijima speaks first, “Please take care of our daughter, Hajime. Welcome to our family.”  
The rest of the night is spent in joy. Mr. Iijima decides to break out his nice sake, and the conversation continues. When the kids excuse themselves, the conversation shifts to the specifics of their relationship. Questions like who asked who, the when and where of their first kiss, and Mrs. Iijima even went so far as to ask how their first time was, much to everyone else’s discomfort.  
Yun feels a question building, but she isn’t sure how it got there. Rationally, they shouldn’t have, but she feels she needs to know. “How long have you two actually known about this, about us?”  
Mrs. Iijima starts the response, “Well, you weren’t really hiding it most of the time.”  
Mr. Iijima follows through, “You two were together all the time, and we’ve known about your preferences since high school-”   
“Oh my god, Dad. Stop.”  
“Your happiness has always come first to us though, darling. If Hajime is who makes you happy, we will support you two all we can.”  
Hajime tears up. She feels so stupid but so happy at the same time. She was accepted, just like Yun had said she would be. She lets happy tears flow as Yun hugs her close before she kisses Yun on the forehead. She whispers out “Thank you.” Its meant for everyone, but it likely didn’t further than Yun’s ears. She doesn’t care, though. There will be time for that later. For now, she will enjoy this moment, wrapped in her girlfriend’s soft embrace and hopeful for the many tomorrows to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I was off by a week. Not the greatest time gap, so I'll make it up later. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be but I think you'll like it when it comes. The delay stems from me having some unexpected occurrences; short term gigs, gift shopping, all the holiday nonsense that life throws your way. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this installment. See you next time!


	3. Reason 3, Christmas Special: Tomboys are Smoking Hot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Tis the season to be jolly, especially when your girlfriend is this hot and this excited for some private time between adults. Watch as our favourite Tomboy teases her girlfriend on a very special day.

‘Tis the season to be jolly, a phrase that extends everywhere, regardless of denomination. Today’s episode will be a little different than the usual glimpse of this adorable couple, as we had previously been vaguely in the summer and now it is December 25th.   
Time skip in hand we join our favourite pair at Yun’s house, Hajime had arrived wearing a red short skirt with fluffy white trim, white tights, a fitting Santa hat, and a trench coat that covered her almost completely. For dramatic effect she even brought a big white sac with gifts for the kids.  
After delivering her presents and having a quick chat with the parents, Yun and Hajime make their way back to Hajime’s apartment where they could have some more privacy. This is Japan, after all. Christmas there is as much for the couples as it is for the kids, and you bet they wanted to enjoy it too.  
They arrived in short order, after a bit of trudging through snow and holding hands through the cold. The halls were decked with boughs of holly, and there was a sprig of mistletoe hanging above the door. They shared a chaste kiss before entering. Yun had no means of knowing where tonight would go, but she was certainly excited.  
Reason 3, Christmas Special: Tomboys are Smoking Hot!  
Hajime had taken Yun’s jacket and purse and tucked them away while Yun sat herself down. She kneeled and settled herself down at the living room table – a kotatsu with a green blanket – and helped herself to an orange from the bowl resting on top. She reached for the remote and turned on the TV, looking for a variety show or something else that was light to watch together.  
It only took Yun a minute to realise something was amiss. She was sitting with her legs all warm and cozy but her back was cold, there should be someone there. She called out to Hajime, who called back that she would be right there. She left her room wearing an outfit the likes of which Yun had never seen.  
Hajime, in her minute of isolation, had swiftly switched from her white thermal tights to red thigh-highs with the same fluffy white trim as her hat and skirt. She had also donned a pair of long red gloves – stopping halfway up her bicep – and removed her jacket revealing a very revealing top: a red keyhole bandeau – not actually binding anything, they’re swaying a bit too much – with the matching white fluff on the top and bottom edge.   
Yun’s face lit up like the New Years sky. She had no time to react as Hajime came over and sat down next to her, or as she cuddled up close and wrapped her arms around Yun’s left – pressing as close as possible all the while. She was absolutely speechless. She knew logically that this was fine. Hajime was her girlfriend, its okay to enjoy the sights like this. She also knew that they hadn’t eaten yet, and if they wanted any chance of getting food before boxing day she would have to (try to) set those thoughts aside.   
Her concerns are quickly addressed. Hajime says how she wants to order the chicken and starts to look around for her phone. Lo and behold, it was on the opposite corner of the table. Hajime had to reach across Yun to get the phone, and she struggled for a while. Yun would have helped but her eyes were busy with a couple other distractions and her brain really couldn’t handle anything else. This did not go unnoticed, Hajime quickly retracts, opting to instead stand up and walk behind Yun, making an effort to brush her chest against the back of Yun’s head while she reaches for the phone.  
And so the torture begins, the best kind of torture. She’s completely helpless to Hajime as she struts a few steps away to make the call, making sure to sway her hips while she walks. She got caught, she knows it, but that makes it even more exciting. Hajime gets back but doesn’t return to her spot next to Yun, instead opting to sit in her lap. Hajime wrapped her arms around Yun’s neck, looking up at her as though she were a lost puppy. She uses a koi tone of voice, “Is something wrong, Yun?”  
Many things are wrong to Yun right now, the paramount being why they aren’t on a bed right now. She can’t voice this, her stubborn, timid nature getting in the way. She instead does what little she can, choking out a “N-n-no” while trying to resist the temptation in front of her.  
Hajime knows this is a lie. Yun likes it when she takes charge, so when she throws her girlfriend like this she gets to see all sorts of unusual faces. She turns in her lap, moving to straddle her partner. “Are you sure, Yun?” She pulls in close to Yun’s ear, her voice shifting to a sultry whisper, “I can help, if you are.”  
Chills go down Yun’s spine as she pulls Hajime in a little tighter. She tries to form a coherent thought. Upon failing to do so she starts to stutter “I. I, I want…”  
She gets cut off by Hajime, still whispering into her ear, “You want to touch, right?” Hajime takes Yun’s hands and guides them to her hardened abdominal muscles, “Its okay. I want you to too, so please, touch me Yun.”  
Hajime guides Yun’s hand along her centre crease of her defined core. Her athleticism has left her with some very defined musculature in all the right places. She guides her hand up quickly, stopping just short of her top, then pulls her back down, painfully slowly, branching off to the horizontal creases when ever they arrive at one. Just as they are about to reach the hem of her skirt the door bell rings. Hajime abruptly stops, lets go of Yun’s hand, and rises to go to the door, swaying her hips as she walks.  
Yun loves the teasing, but sometimes it could get to be a bit much. Hajime went to the door without changing or covering up, leaving a frustrated and excited partner behind staring wistfully at her behind. She came back with the take out and set it on her counter. She got out a set of plates and cutlery, as well as a pair of wine glasses. She took a bottle of white wine from the fridge and brought the lot to the table, placing the table settings across from each other.   
Hajime had taken her sweet time setting up dinner, and every second was starting to feel longer and longer as they ate. Yun could not get her mind out of the gutter. She wanted Hajime, right now. Watching her eat with an almost child-like whimsy after going so far earlier was driving Yun up the wall. She had no idea how Hajime could be doing this so effortlessly, switching from sultry hostess to giant dork in no time at all. Yun wanted her hostess back. She needed her hostess back.  
When the two finished their meal, Hajime collected their plates and brought them to her sink. She set them in the water and dug out a pair of smaller plates and forks for their dessert course. This time, however, she set the plates next to each other. Yun audibly gulped, making Hajime giggle in delight. Hajime returned to her fridge and dug out a Christmas cake, a small Yule Log she had picked up from a local bakery. She sat herself down next to Yun and pulled out a knife. Her movements were graceful; smooth and slow. Painfully slow. She put a slice on her plate and then one on Yun’s.  
Instead of digging in, Hajime decides to try feeding Yun first. “C’mon Yun, you know you want it~” Her voice has a sing-song cadence that is closer to a child teasing than an adult’s. Regardless, it works. Yun closes her eyes and nods, doing her best to not let her tsun get in the way. “Open your eyes, Yun.” She does as commanded. “Good girl,” Hajime pulls in close and whispers “now here is your reward.”  
Yun sucks in a gasp, her body alight with expectation. That expectation quickly disappears when she feels a fork prodding against her lips instead of Hajime’s. She takes the morsel, but her body is still reeling. She needs more contact, as soon as possible.  
Hajime brings up a second bite to Yun, and Yun ducks down to take it. Hajime reads this movement and swings the fork back around, guiding it to her mouth. This was the moment that finally set Yun off.  
Yun grabbed Hajime’s now-lowered hand and kept it down while she pushed her lips aggressively into her partner’s. She brushed her tongue along Hajime’s lips, quickly being granted entrance. Her tongue did very little exploring, opting instead to return what was taken from her. She deftly moves her tongue and collects every crumb of cake she can find. When she’s confident she’s gotten it all, she pulls back and meets Hajime’s fiery gaze. “You better not have been planning to just tease me the whole night.” Her words confident now as she takes the aggressive.  
“Of course not, Yun. How could I be so mean to Santa’s good little girl?”  
Santa’s good little girl pulled off quite the feat of endurance that night. She lasted well into boxing day, only stopping for brief spells before returning to business. While I could go into specifics, that may be a story for another, less sacred day. For now, let’s just say their leg cramps and sore tongues won’t be recovering for some time yet. Those love bites might take a while to heal too.  
When Hajime was finally tired, long after Yun got tired, the two lay in bed cuddled together. No clothes between them, just hugs and sweat. Yun was the first to speak, “That was the best Christmas present ever.”  
“That wasn’t even my main gift.”  
“Are you for real, Hajime? What else could I possibly want?”  
“I got you this.” Hajime pulls out a large jewelry box, from where Yun has no idea, and opens it. Inside is a silver necklace, and on that lies a silver heart with “H&Y” engraved on it’s face.  
“Hajime, its beautiful…”  
“It isn’t half as beautiful as you.”  
“Oh, shut up, let me be thankful.” The two lay in silence for a while before Yun puts together her next thought. “I have a gift for you too.” Hajime looks at her questioningly while she tries and fails to remove herself from the bed. Now realizing the source of her problems, Yun’s face flushes once more. “Do you mind if I give it to you in the morning? Its in my purse and I can barely move my legs.”  
This gets a hearty laugh from Hajime. “Of course, Yun. And, thank you. Merry Christmas.”  
“Merry Christmas, Hajime.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so I was fully planning this one for a while too. I think you should expect some on big holidays during the year. I have another 6 chapters planned so look forward to those. There are a lot of reasons Tomboys are great, so as I think of more you will get more. Don't be afraid to critique in the comments!

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's back, bitches? Seriously though, it's good to be back in action after so long. I know I said I would write more, and I have been! Its just that I feel like I haven't been improving as much as I feel I should so they don't get posted. They will be eventually, though, so be not afraid. I've got at least six more chapters of this one planned, probably more, as well as a Kemono Friends one, a Konosuba one, and a secret one that I'll drop when it's ready. This story probably won't see another update for about two weeks, exams need to be written and I don't have a lot of time to write for fun during that time. All that said, I look forward to reading your reviews/comments! I do make a point to read all of them (since there usually isn't many) since it's the best way for me to improve. See you all next time!


End file.
